It is known to use low-wattage electric lamps and electroluminescent electrodes to provide night lights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,716 to Benander describes a plug-in night light which uses an electroluminescent cell as a light source and which serves as an electrical outlet. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,030 to De Francisco describes an electroluminescent device in the form of an electrical cover plate for installation on an electric outlet wall socket. Also, U.K. Patent Application GB2128313A to Dell, et al., describes a night light with a lamp housing containing low-wattage electric lamps having a frame into which decorative panels can be removably inserted. Since these devices generally use small incandescent lamps or flat electroluminescent panels, they generally have a low profile; however, the required manufacturing techniques may be expensive, such as where an electroluminescent panel is rigidly attached to blades for engaging an electrical outlet, or where an electroluminescent material on a rigid metal substrate is connected to the electrical blades. Other connections may be somewhat simpler, but may limit the ability to achieve a low profile device. Moreover, small incandescent lamps are inherently hot, and therefore require a case that is large or well-ventilated, or require connections and materials which will withstand heat. Thus, there exists a need for a simply constructed, low-profile night light.